¿Qué tal un TheoMione?
by Kookosnuss
Summary: Al principio todo habia sido atraccion. Era como decir, me gusta el jugo de calabaza porque es dulce. Le gustaba Hermione porque era diferente y él siempre se sentía atraído hacia aquellas personas que no eran lo común.


Oneshot. TheoxMione.

Summary: Al principio todo había sido atracción. Era como decir, me gusta el jugo de calabaza porque es dulce. Le gustaba Hermione porque era diferente y él siempre se sentía atraído hacia aquellas personas que no eran lo común.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Dedicado a: ElisaD92

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la sección prohibida, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro de gran grosor en la mano. Theo estaba allí de pie lo suficientemente cerca, observándola.

No es como si él tratara de esconderse, le valía más bien poco que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que él miraba a la famosa sangre sucia. Y es que Theodore muy a pesar de ser un sangre pura y pertenecer a la famosa casa de las serpientes, él tenía su propio ideal y seguía sus propios instintos.

Por otro lado, nunca tuvo a alguien que le infundiera todas aquellas reglas de los sangre pura e impura. Theo se podría catalogar a sí mismo como alguien neutro. Algunos no lo entendían, otros no se preocupaban por él y escasamente su "amigo" Malfoy trataba de educarlo, guiándolo por el camino que Lucius enseñó.

Volviendo al tema de él en la biblioteca, mirando a la chica del trío dorado. Fue por mera casualidad y un poco de suerte quizá, el que le emparejaran para trabajar con dicha chica, la ganadora del odio Malfoy, una lotería que pocos y quizás ninguno quisieran jugar.

Alrededor de la chica los libros volaban, varias pilas de ellos se encontraban sobre la mesa junto con algunos pergaminos y plumas, no era de sorprender.

Hermione leía distraídamente, aun cuando sus ojos no dejaban el libro y saltaba de párrafo en párrafo, sabía muy bien que el chico Nott la acechaba como la conocida serpiente que era.

Constantemente, sentía aquellos ojos verdes sobre su persona y no podía sentirse más incomoda. De la nada sus palmas comenzaban a sudar, mordía suavemente su mejilla en un intento de calmar los estúpidos... ¿nervios?

Si, Theodore Nott tenía el poder de hacerla un manojo de nervios, pero eso no lo tenía que saber él. Con mostrarle su sola indiferencia bastaba.

Un pequeño y seco ruido hizo que la Gryffindor bajara el libro para ver como el chico se sentaba bastante cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿Nunca te sientes sola, Granger?La pregunta la tomo desprevenida, fue más el hecho de que él lo preguntara. Ella misma se había hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez, más nadie cercano a ella se había preocupado por ello.

Existía una razón. La razón más obvia y la mejor.

-Me siento cómoda así.

Tan simple como preparar la poción multijugos, sin embargo, el chico no se convenció del todo.

Él conservaba sus ojos abiertos. Buscaba algún indicio de que le mentía pero no lo encontró. Hermione Granger era simple, como un libro, cierto era que tenias que tratarla con amabilidad, aprender de ella. Todo tenía que ser recíproco.

Ambos se unieron al silencio común de la biblioteca, y a medida que pasaban las horas se dieron cuenta de que trabajaban con una conexión y eficacia increíble. El pergamino estaba a punto de llegar a los dos metros, para ese entonces Hermione había visto cuan gracioso y terco podía ser Theo, claro que ella siempre tenía la razón; pero él no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Aun cuando eso hiciera verlo más como un idiota, valía la pena por ver la diminuta sonrisa que ella intentaba ocultar cubriéndose con un libro.

Los días se fusionaron, confusamente, unos con otros. Solían encontrarse en los pasillos, sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra pero ellos se entendían y con solo una mirada, el pacto de verse casi al anochecer en la biblioteca quedaba hecho.

Por sus mentes rondaban muchas preguntas, contradicciones, el que dirán. Y una vez más ellos mismos se tranquilizaban, con lo que ellos mismos querían escuchar, convenciéndose que solo eran unos conocidos.

Aunque todo esto no podía durar mucho y Theo lo sabía. Sabía que si él no daba el siguiente paso para acercarse a ella, nunca pasarían de esa etapa.

Empezaron a entablar conversaciones.

Él solía preguntarle sobre su día, sus clases y más, al principio solo conseguía el típico si, no, bien, mal. Luego con un poco de más interés ella había tomado la confianza de hablarle sobre cosas muggles y él había compartido sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Para ese entonces hablaban tan bajo, que el espacio personal entre ellos dos se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Nunca faltaba tema de conversació amigos y compañeros se encontraban al tanto de todo o lo poco que ocurría entre estos dos, no le daban importancia ya que no era cómo si ellos pudieran controlar la vida de las personas y tratándose de ellos dos no se podía hacer mucho.

Hermione defendía sus ideales y el hecho de que ella hablase con un Slytherin, implicaba una fuerte discusión entre los que se involucraran, Ron y Harry no querían eso.

Theodore solo con ser de la casa de las serpientes bastaba, nadie podía decirle nada, él hacía lo que quería con quien quería, no era de la incumbencia de nadie.

Ninguno llegaba a la conclusión de cómo habían llegado siquiera a considerar al contrario un amigo.

Ambos habían dejado de hacerse las preguntas ¿por qué? ¿cómo?

Ya era una costumbre verles juntos, riendo, trabajando, no la veía con los mismos ojos, Hermione era una chica inteligente, bonita, graciosa, con varias personalidades. Todas y cada una de ellas le gustaba. Hasta que por fin llego el momento en que lo comprendió.

Fue en aquella tarde lluviosa de Mayo.

Flashback

Habían quedado de verse cómo tantas veces en la entrada de la biblioteca, pero el reloj avanzaba cada vez más rápido hasta que luego de quizá tres horas él se había cansado de esperar y decidió volver a su sala común, claramente molesto y un tanto decepcionado. Tomo un baño de agua helada sin importarle el frío, se dirigía a dormir pero Blaise entró con una gran sonrisa.

-Adivina, ceño del ojiverde se frunció mientras secaba su cabello.

-¿Qué?

Blaise sacó su varita y comenzó a hacer ligeras formas, Theo no sabía que se traía entre manos el chico por lo que opto por ignorarlo. Se colocó unos pantalones negros y la camisa blanca sin preocuparse por cerrar los botones.

-Adivina quien está buscándote.

-No me interesa.

Respondió tirándose en la cama y mojando las almohadas, en su mente solo se preguntaba ¿por qué Hermione no había aparecido?

-Ya que no te interesa, le diré a se levantó, miro con molestia a Zabini y bajo las escaleras. Dijo la palabra y el cuadro se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione mojada de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose las uñas y una cara preocupada.

-¡Theo! Yo... hum lo lamento.

Hermione miraba sus pies, ya que se había dado cuenta del pecho desnudo del chico. En cambio, él estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que ella hubiese llegado a las mazmorras en ese estado solo para decirle aquello.

-Hey. Tranquila no tiene importancia.

Ella levantó su rostro con una sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, además de que sus ojos estaban cerrados pero la felicidad se leía en su rostro. Theo se permitió evaluarla y noto cómo su nariz se fruncía suavemente debido a la gran sonrisa. _Linda_.

Y fue entonces que sintió por primera vez aquella abrumadora sensación de ternura que es la señal de condena.

Fin del Flashback

Al principio todo había sido atracción. Era como decir, me gusta el jugo de calabaza porque es dulce. Le gustaba Hermione porque era diferente y él siempre se sentía atraído hacia aquellas personas que no eran lo común.

Pero ahora era todo diferente, podía decir y asegurar que la quería. No como una amiga, era más. Él quería más.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien era lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgarse a lo que sea. Y no iba a darse por vencido con ella. Hermione lo supo antes de que siquiera cualquiera de sus compañeras de habitación se diera cuenta de que sentía algo por el Slytherin. No quería arruinar su amistad con el chico por semejante tontería, por ello continuaría cómo estaban. Como amigos, además ella sabía que entre ellos nunca sucedería nada, muchas cosas impedían aquello.

La tarde era tranquila, Theo cargaba con los libros de ella y Hermione caminaba a su lado, ambos habían acordado buscar la habitación multipropósitos.

Una puerta tras otra Hermione abría, pero las volvía a cerrar dándose cuenta que no era la que buscaban. La frustración en su rostro divertía en cierta medida al chico. Aproximadamente duraron toda la tarde dando vueltas sin éxito, Theo sugirió volver a la biblioteca. Logrando convencerla se dirigieron rápidos hacia el lugar.

Al estar ya en un lugar fijo y cómodo, Hermione empezó a balbucear sobre conseguir el mapa del merodeador.

-Af me rindo, luego le pediré indicaciones a Harry.

El chico asintió, para luego mirarla embelesado. Hermione buscaba un libro entre la pila que tenía, vio cómo chasqueo la lengua y se fue en busca de los estantes. Decidió seguirla, el pasillo no tenía salida y estaban lo suficientemente alejados de todos.

Los ojos verdes de Theo brillaron con malicia. Una oportunidad perfecta y seria un tonto si la dejaba pasar. La chica tomó el libro sonriendo, la mueca de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro pero cambió al ver al chico mirándola como una presa.

-¿Qué pasa, Theo?

El chico dio varios pasos, el ceño de ella se frunció y sus brazos aferraron el libro con fuerza. Pocos centímetros los separaban, un paso más y su espacio personal seria invadido.

-Mis intenciones no son buenas.

Avanzó un paso, relamiéndose...

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Él tomó el libro de las manos de ella y se encorvo un poco. Ella miraba sus labios con un brillo en sus ojos, estaba muy cerca, dio un paso hacía atrás pero chocó con la estantería.

-Que voy a besarte.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Elevo la voz y el calor acudió a sus mejillas, sus labios se entreabrieron, respiraba por la pequeña rendija y su respiración le daba de lleno a la cara del chico. Ciertamente, Hermione era muy pequeña.

-Estamos en una biblioteca... Silencio.

Susurro Theo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Y sin más la beso, él sostenía el libro cubriendo sus rostros. Mientras que saboreaba con gran maestría los pequeños y suaves labios. Hermione no sabía que hacer, solo estaba con sus ojos cerrados dejándose hacer, no fue una gran cosa cómo narran en los libros, fue mejor. Ella ya tenía sus labios abiertos y él la saboreaba intensamente, rozando sus lenguas, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y la lengua de él lamió la esquina de su boca, llevándose consigo un poco de saliva.

Hermione abrió los ojos llevándose la mano a la boca, impactada jadeaba. Eso fue... intenso. Theo solo mordió su labio inferior, en su mirada se veía satisfacción, se fue leyendo hacía la mesa donde debían estar.

El pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba en busca de volver a su respiración normal, todo su cuerpo vibraba y sus labios palpitaban. No estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar.

Theo parecía la persona con más suerte en estos momentos, estaba complacido. Ella no le había rechazado, pero sabía que debía dejarla sola después de su repentino ataque. Sonreía, cualquiera diría que era un espejismo. El sentimiento cálido en su pecho se entendía por todo su cuerpo.

Vio cómo la Gryffindor tomaba sus cosas, para luego mirarle. El rubor de sus mejillas lo enternecieron, además de que sus ojos brillaban y los labios rojos delataban lo que habían hecho. Espero paciente sus palabras.

-Yo... debo volver. Estaré ocupada, hasta... luego.

Salió en una especie de caminata rápida, dejándolo sin más.

El baile estaba próximo, Theodore vivía buscando la forma de acercarse a la chica pero está siempre conseguía la forma de esquivarlo y escaparse. Se estaba cansando del jugar al gato y el ratón, aunque en este caso seria a la serpiente y el león?

Hermione lo esquivaba constantemente y cada que volteaba a verla en el gran comedor está lo ignoraba con un gran sonrojo. Sin embargo, esto lo hacía querer esforzarse por la chica, nadie dijo que seria fácil.

Por otro lado, ella no dejaba de pensar en la biblioteca... Corrección, en el beso de Theo en la biblioteca. No podía seguir negándose el hecho de que le gustaba la atractiva serpiente de ojos verdes. Cada tanto se descubría pensando más de lo debido en él. Le asustaba que pasara lo mismo que con Ron, que no fuera suficiente y al final ella terminaría herida.

Dos semanas, escondiéndose cómo un vil gato asustadizo, lo llevaba bien más ocurrió un evento que hizo que sus planes se fueran abajo. El baile.

Sus compañeras de habitación la obligaron a usar un vestido, tacones y a arreglar su cabello. No entendía porque tanto empeño en ir a un simple baile de Navidad. Muchos más vendránluego de ese, quizá no era del todo verdad, solo quedaba ese.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía normal, nada extraordinario. Se pregunto que pensaría Theo al verla así. Sacudió su cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en ello.

Harry y Ron la esperaban en las escaleras, ninguno tenía pareja y bueno ella era una chica. Bastante tontos pero decidieron ir los tres juntos. Recibió algunos cumplidos a los que solo se limitó a responder con un gracias.

Durante toda la velada, se la paso sentada a un lado de los chicos, viendo cómo la vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Vale, quizá no la vida pero si la diversión. La música subió de nivel y todos se volvieron locos, a su lado ya no estaba Harry y mucho menos Ron. Opto por irse, la cabeza comenzaba a palpitar y no creía que mantenerse allí la ayudara.

Salio del salon en dirección a la sala común cuando de repente un mano la tomó desprevenida. Esta se cernio sobre su muñeca, era Theo en un esmoquin negro, peinado y con un olor bastante peculiar, olía a hombre.

Ambos se dirigieron en un silencio sepulcral hacía las escaleras.

El corazón de la chica latia rapidamente, en ningún momento él la había soltado. No quería que ella se escapara como estaba acostumbrada. Su rostro era serio pero esto no le quitaba atractivo, justo a mitad del camino el chico se detuvo.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte, no fue buena idea leer la saga completa de aquella historia. ¡Merlin! En su vida nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, comprendió que debía volver rápidamente a su sala común.

Theo la miro, lucia esplendida en aquel vestido turquesa, pero había algo que no armonizaba del todo, el ceño de ella estaba fruncido, se notaba pálida y algo pensativa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta salió más ruda de lo que había pretendido, pero pareció que ella no se percató de ello.

-Solo me duele la cabeza.

Dijo Hermione.

Él la miró una vez más, cómo lo había hecho durante toda la noche y comprendió que si lo estaba.

Tomó su mano y la llevo a rastras hacía la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella solo se dejaba hacer, le tenía confianza, aunque su corazón quisiera saltar de su pecho y temía que él lo sintiera.

Llegaron. El cuadro de la dama gorda dormía, al igual que la mayoría. Dispuesta a darle las gracias al chico se encontró con sus ojos. Un nudo se sitúo en su garganta, el calor acudió a sus mejilla. ¿Por qué demonios había recordado aquel beso?

-Concédeme un minuto.

Dijo tomando su mano, y jugando con sus dedos entrelazándose, la guió para sentarse al borde las escaleras.

Los minutos pasaron y él seguía en silencio, Hermione en un acto involuntario había recostado su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él. Se sentía bien estar allí. Suspiro cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a trazar formas en sus palmas, el dolor estaba menguando.

-No eres lo típico. Me sorprendes.

Theo involuntariamente, sonrió.

-Lo que ves es lo que soy.

Ella le dio la razón. Si él fuera un libro, seguro seria su libro favorito. Se sorprendió a su misma por tal pensamiento, el sueño la hacía delirar. La campana sonó dando a entender que era más de media noche.

Seguramente si ella fuera la cenicienta todo ese estúpido momento hubiera acabado allí, se alegro de ser tan solo la come libros Granger. Una luz en su cerebro la alerto, si alguien de su casa venia y la veía así, con un Slytherin ¿Qué pasaría?

Debía al menos no traer al chico a su casa, aquello estaba prohibido, aun a pesar de que solo estaba en su puerta. Las ideas se aglomeraron en su cerebro.

Theo observó cómo el rostro de la chica se contraia en diferentes muecas. Podía imaginar todas la ideas locas que surcaban esa pequeña cabeza. Hasta que ella se levantó de golpe decidida a terminar todo aquello. Esa farsa.

Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sin control, Theo solo quería estampar su labios contra aquella boca tan perfecta, de hecho ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Bueno quizá alcanzó a oír sobre una relación de dos casas diferentes, blah, blah, los sangre pura, blah, los sangre impura.

Hermione sabía que quizá se vería como una loca, soltando todo tan de golpe pero así era ella, tenía la necesidad de exponer todo. Tan entretenida estaba que no supo en qué momento el la había pegado a la pared, solo sintió sus labios rozando los suyos. No la beso.

-Te gusto tanto, como tu a mi.

Las palabras del chico sorprendieron tanto a Hermione que calló y sus ojos le transmitieron un extraño sentimiento. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y fue ella quien corto el poco espacio. Él sonrió entre el beso, luego de esto no la dejaría irse

-A la mierda todo

Susurro ella.

* * *

Hola.

(suspiro)

Lo lamento, de verdad. Esto no era lo que habia imaginado, las ideas se mezclaron con un recuerdo y me ha salido esto. Lo se, está cutre. Sin embargo, lo publico porque algo me ha gustado.

¿Qué tal me ha quedado este TheoMione?

Juro que algún día tendre la oportunidad de redimirme.

Gracias por leer.

x.


End file.
